


From ten to one (Kylo Ren does countdown)

by maybe_she



Series: From - to - [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Kinky Shit, M/M, это не насилие если нравится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Кайло Рен не знает, как бороться с гневом.Генерал Хакс - знает.





	From ten to one (Kylo Ren does countdown)

\- Вы, как я погляжу, снова взялись за старое, - с этими словами генерал Хакс входит в технический отсек. 

По углам жмутся штурмовики - из тех, кто впервые увидел приступ гнева магистра Рен. Плазмопанель, закрывающая платы системы вентиляции, была расколота надвое - куски плексигласа торчали во все стороны, ощерившись, как зубы мифического животного. Кайло Рен стоял посреди всего этого, держа меч наизготовку, лезвие отражалось алой полосой на забрале его шлема. Плечи Рена поднимались в такт дыханию, и по языку его тела ясно читалось - сейчас он взорвётся. 

Хакс легко перекатывается на носки сапог, а потом вновь становится ровно. Крылья его носа раздуваются чуть сильнее, чем при обычном дыхании - Рен улавливает эту перемену и сжимает рукоять меча крепче, до скрипа кожаных перчаток. 

\- Вам стоит успокоиться, магистр Рен, - ровным голосом произносит Хакс. 

\- Ещё скажите посчитать до десяти, - доносится механический голос, Рен поднимает меч чуть выше. 

На какую-то долю секунды в светлых глазах Хакса мелькает блик, и он, чуть склонив голову к плечу, отвечает:

\- Если вы посчитаете это необходимым.

Посчитать. До. Десяти. Рен запоздало осознаёт, _как_ это звучит и _что_ это обозначает. Внутри него вскидывается волна удушающего жара.

Хакс жестом приказывает штурмовикам выйти, и они без промедления выполняют этот приказ. Генерал подходит на шаг и аккуратно кладёт ладонь на предплечье Рена - Кайло моментально сбрасывает его руку и направляет меч на горло Хакса. Генерал приподнимает брови:

\- Вы вновь теряете контроль, магистр Рен. 

\- Сегодня, - доносится до него тихий ответ.

\- Я вас не понимаю.

Рен тянется к защёлкам шлема, снимает его и смотрит прямо в глаза Хакса - словно зрительный контакт поможет всё объяснить.

\- Сегодня. Время назначаете вы.

\- Ах, это, - отмахивается генерал. - Одиннадцать вечера вам подойдёт?

\- Более чем, генерал. 

Хакс кивает, поворачивается на месте - полы плаща легко взмывают в воздух и опускаются, - и покидает техотсек. 

***

К назначенному времени Рен приходит к каюте генерала. Ровно в одиннадцать часов дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Хакс пропускает Рена внутрь. Сам он выходит в коридор, осматривается по сторонам - лицо его ничего не выражает, он совершенно спокоен. В отличие от Рена. Впервые ему кажется, что под маской слишком жарко, волосы липнут к шее, плащ кажется громоздким и тесным. Хакс возвращается в каюту, дверь закрывается за ним, оставляя их наедине. 

Хакс сбрасывает с плеч китель, и Кайло поднимает вверх руку, останавливая его:

\- Оставьте.

Хакс вновь надевает китель, не вдевая всё же руки в рукава, и замечает:

\- У вас появились некоторые предпочтения.

Рен снимает шлем и, проходя вглубь каюты, оставляет его на рабочем столе генерала. Он поворачивает к Хаксу и, глядя прямо в глаза, произносит:

\- Они появились уже давно, генерал.

Хакс совершенно спокойно реагирует на это довольно откровенное признание, и Кайло задаётся вопросом - когда и как остыла сталь в его глазах. В Хаксе была резкость, были скрытая ярость и страсть - и только Рен видел их. Как только дверь каюты закрывалась, Хакс словно перевоплощался - вся сила, которую он показывал, командуя "Старкиллером", а затем и "Финализатором", не шла ни в какое сравнение с той силой, которую он демонстрировал Рену. В светлых глазах вновь мелькал тот металлический отблеск, который Рен так желал видеть. Вся неудовлетворённость, всё неверие исчезали - Рен впервые познал это десять дней назад. 

Не то чтобы он считал.

\- Понимаю.

Рен стаскивает плащ и под пристальным взглядом Хакса складывает его, откладывая на постель.

\- Вы поняли, что и у меня имеются свои предпочтения.

Рен вскидывается - неожиданно слышать от идеального, словно каменное изваяние, строгого Хакса что-то про предпочтения, какими бы они ни были. Рен снимает мундир, сворачивает и устраивает поверх плаща. Берётся за край кофты, но Хакс останавливает его - одним взглядом. Генерал подходит вплотную, кладёт руки на ткань и, подцепляя её пальцами, задирает вверх, обнажая живот Рена. Сердце Кайло пропускает удар - впервые Хакс находится так близко. 

\- Ну же, - Хакс приподнимает светло-рыжие брови, и Рен продолжает раздеваться сам.

Сняв кофту, Рен выворачивает её на лицевую сторону, тщательно складывает и кладёт на кровать. Генерал обходит его по кругу, снимает перчатку с правой руки и раздражающе медленно проводит обнажённой ладонью по спине. С кожи уже исчезли отметины, которые оставил генерал десять дней назад.

Не то чтобы Хакс считал.

Но на пояснице осталась едва заметная потёртость от ремня - и Хакс медленно ведёт вдоль неё вытянутыми пальцами. Рен выдыхает - тихо, на границе слышимости и, повернувшись к кровати, опускается на колени. 

\- Позволю себе напомнить про правила...

\- Не утруждайтесь. Я всё прекрасно помню, генерал, - Рен коротко качает головой и кладёт ладони поверх покрывала. - И буду только считать.

Хакс несколько секунд удивлённо смотрит на растрёпанный затылок Рена, а потом щёлкает пряжкой ремня. Он на мгновенье сжимает плечо Рена ладонью, а потом наносит первый удар.

\- Десять, - сквозь зубы выдыхает Рен и прогибается в спине.

"Подставляется," - проносится у Хакса в голове, и от этого в животе сладко скручивается судорога. Удар.

\- Девять.

\- Вы снова потеряли контроль, магистр Рен. Вам бы - хаосу - правил.

\- Восемь.

\- Но в этот раз, - Хакс бьёт наотмашь, но в самом конце замаха намеренно снижает силу удара, - повреждения, нанесённые вами, оказались минимальны. Вы сдерживали себя?

\- Семь, - отзывается Рен, недовольно поводя плечами.

\- И что же оказало на вас такое целительное воздействие, а? - Хакс откровенно издевается и отвешивает ещё один ощутимый удар. 

\- Шесть.

\- Неужели на вас повлияло наше... Общение?

Рен сжимает руку в кулак, и Хакс чувствует, как пониже кадыка сжимается невидимая ладонь.

\- Видимо, это и есть ответ, - хрипит он и, вцепившись в волосы Рена на затылке пальцами, наносит ещё один удар - на этот раз по пояснице.

Рен опускает руку обратно на покрывало, и захват на шее Хакса исчезает. Тот наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону, чтобы скорее избавиться от болезненного ощущения.

\- Пять.

Оставшиеся удары Хакс наносит в тишине, прерываемой лишь хриплым дыханием Кайло. 

\- Четыре.

Свободной рукой генерал поправляет ставший неудобным воротничок форменной рубашки.

\- Три.

Несколько прядей выбиваются из тщательно уложенной причёски, и Хакс резко запрокидывает голову, смахивая волосы с глаз.

\- Два.

Хакс меняется в лице, заметив, что Рен буквально стелется грудью по покрывалу, сжимая тёмную ткань длинными пальцами. Он словно специально отсвечивает крупными ладонями, словно знает, что они так или иначе притянут к себе внимание генерала. Хакс сглатывает, стараясь не выдать себя шумом. 

\- Один.

Это простое слово звучит словно какое-то откровение. Рен устало потягивается, сводя лопатки вместе, и Хакс замечает капельку пота, скользящую от загривка к пояснице как раз промеж лопаток. Генерал торопливо надевает ремень. 

Рен внезапно отталкивается руками от кровати, поворачивается и, раздвинув полы кителя, обхватывает ладонями хаксову талию, вжимаясь лицом Хаксу в живот. У Рена болезненно стоит, но каким-то чудовищным усилием воли он сдерживает себя. Он чувствует нечто пугающее и сбивающее с толку, однако сейчас, когда он прижимается обнажённой грудью к бёдрам Хакса, это не имеет особенного значения. Неважно, что будет завтра или даже через час - сейчас Рен именно там, где он должен быть. 

Хакс на все телодвижения Рена не реагирует ровным счётом никак. Рен сжимает ладони покрепче, чуть проезжается щекой по гладкой ткани рубашки генерала и удивлённо приподнимает брови - Хакс наполовину возбуждён. Рен совершенно не представляет, что ему с этим знанием делать, но всё же совершает следующий шаг - опускает ладони чуть ниже, оглаживая большими пальцами выпирающие тазовые косточки, и вжимается губами в член Хакса через ткань. 

\- Рен, - предупреждающе произносит Хакс, в ответ на что Рен просто ведёт головой из стороны в сторону, выражая протест всему, что хотел сказать и не сказал генерал. 

От этого движения головы Рена Хаксу хочется натурально взвыть - слишком близко, слишком тесно, слишком... хорошо. Рен же продолжает водить губами по ткани с лёгким нажимом, буквально чувствуя, какое это оказывает влияние на Хакса.

Хакс стоит навытяжку, с усилием удерживая руки скрещенными за спиной, только чтобы не вцепиться Рену в волосы. Тот наконец отодвигает лицо от Хакса и сноровисто лезет пальцами ниже, отыскивая потайную молнию на брюках генерала.

\- Рен. Вы собираетесь перейти границу.

И не ясно, спрашивает Хакс или утверждает. 

"Определённо", - проносится у Хакса в голове удивительно ровный голос Рена.

По каюте разносится звук открывающейся молнии - словно раскат грома в ясную, тихую ночь. Хакс тянется, чтобы расстегнуть ремень, но Рен его останавливает - замирает чуткими пальцами на кожаной ленте, которая змеёй обвивает узкую хаксову талию. 

"Под одеждой вы выглядите не столь уж угрожающим", - и Рен подлезает пальцами под ремень - если чуть поднажать, он сможет обхватить талию генерала руками. 

\- Это мы посмотрим, - с лёгкой ухмылкой отвечает Хакс вслух. 

Чёрт его знает, что он там имеет в виду. 

Из-за галифе брюки останавливаются где-то на середине бедра, но и этого оказывается достаточно. Рен подцепляет край тёмно-серого белья и тянет вниз, внутренне обмирая от собственной вседозволенности. Хакс снова убирает руки за спину и коротко выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда прохладный воздух каюты дуновением проходится по чувствительной головке. Рен медленно придвигается ближе и на пробу проводит кончиком языка по чужому члену.

"Девственник", - отчётливо произносит про себя Хакс.

В ответ на это он получает убийственную тишину в своей голове и крайне красноречивый взгляд снизу. 

"Я прав, и вы не можете это отрицать", - припечатывает Хакс.

Рен делает следующий шаг - облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы, раскрывает рот и обхватывает губами головку, скользит по ней языком. Хакс сжимает кулаки до боли, до впивающихся в кожу ногтей, лишь бы не шелохнуться, не податься вперёд во влажный жар рта Рена. Щурится, не открывая глаз. 

Рен проводит кончиком языка по уздечке и чуть сдвигается вперёд, насаживаясь губами на член Хакса. И в этот момент происходит странное.

Вообще-то, религией Хакса была его работа. Чёткое выполнение своих обязанностей, безукоризненное управление вверенными ему кораблями - здесь не было места божествам и верованиям. И всё же Хакс отчётливо произносит на хриплом выдохе:

\- О, господи...

Рена словно бьют под дых - от этого враз охрипшего голоса, от того, как в его рту мягко дёрнулся член Хакса. Он сжимает ладони на бёдрах генерала; в голове мелькает мысль о том, что на теле белокожего Хакса точно останутся отметины от его пальцев, но она проносится вдаль на световой скорости, уступая место гораздо более важным вещам - например, осознанию того, что Хакс наконец расцепил руки. Рен поднимает взгляд - одной рукой Хакс касается затылка, потом ладонь ползёт ниже по шее и останавливается на плече, с которого уже сполз китель. Другой рукой Хакс мгновение шарит перед собой, кладёт её на голову Рену и несильно сжимает пальцы. Он опускает вниз посветлевшие до прозрачности глаза и сталкивается взглядом с глазами Рена - потемневшими, блестящими, немного безумными. Хакс выдыхает и поднимает взгляд вверх, чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, путаясь в тёмных волосах. 

\- Зубы.

Рен внимает замечанию и двигается осторожно, постепенно набирая темп. Отсасывает он неумело, но Хаксу с лихвой хватает его энтузиазма. Плюс к тому, широкие ладони на бёдрах добавляет во всё происходящее необходимой остроты ощущений. О, Хакс мог много рассказать об этих ладонях. Обычно они сжимали рукоять меча или - фантомно - шею врагов, но теперь... От этих прикосновений по коже разливался искрящийся электричеством огонь, и это сводило Хакса с ума. Он давит Рену на затылок, заставляя взять глубже, и Рен, чёрт его дери, подчиняется беспрекословно. С усердием вытягивает налившиеся цветом губы, старательно работает языком и всё крепче сжимает хаксовы бёдра. От этого сочетания восхитительной тесноты и жара вокруг члена и лёгкой боли и давления на коже Хакс кончает с удивлённым "твою мать", сорвавшимся с губ.

Рен сглатывает, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и натягивает на генерала брюки вместе с бельём. После чего садится на пятки и устало опускает голову. Хакс встряхивается, подтягивает сползший с плеча китель и присаживается на корточки перед Реном. Подхватывает под локти и усаживает на кровать, а потом толкает в грудь, заставляя откинуться на кровать, а сам усаживается на его ноги. Резкими, грубоватыми движениями стаскивает с Рена штаны и бельё и касается его члена рукой. Оборачивает пальцы кольцом вокруг и делает несколько движений вверх-вниз. Другой рукой неожиданно нежно проводит по шраму на боку Рена. Рен привстаёт на локтях, смотрит на Хакса безотрывно и буквально через минуту кончает в едва тёплую ладонь, откидываясь на покрывало и пачкая живот. 

Хакс лениво поднимается на ноги и скрывается в ванной комнате. Появляется через десяток секунд и бросает в сторону Рена полотенце. Тот его подбирает и, как может, вытирается. Усаживается на кровати, разглаживает покрывало и поднимается. Тянется к своей одежде и чуть медленнее, чем можно было бы, одевается. Хакс наблюдает за ним, не произнося ни слова, скрещивает руки на груди. Когда плащ оказывается на плечах Рена, генерал стремительно подходит ближе, сжимает руки на плечах Рена и притягивает к себе, касаясь губами ещё горячих губ.

"Я же только что..." - с толикой сомнения в голосе Рен транслирует мысль в голову Хакса.

"Неважно", - отрезает тот и языком раздвигает губы Рена, буквально вылизывая его рот. Щёки Рена заливает горячечным румянцем, и он утомлённо закрывает глаза. Спустя несколько секунд Хакс отрывается от него и, быстро пройдя к столу, протягивает ему шлем. Рен принимает его из рук генерала и быстро надевает его, чтобы не доставлять Хаксу удовольствие созерцать его удивлённое, раскрасневшееся лицо.

\- Мы закончили?

Рен кивает.

\- Хорошо.

Хакс подходит к двери и, прижав ладонь к сканеру, открывает её. Рен немедленно покидает каюту, и стоит двери закрыться за ним, Хакс вжимается в её плексигласовую поверхность лопатками - до боли. Он запускает руку в растрепавшиеся волосы и с силой тянет пряди. А потом берёт себя в руки и, выдохнув, отправляется в душ.

Кайло быстрым шагом идёт в сторону своей каюты. Ноги едва ощутимо дрожат, но всё тело наполнено подозрительной лёгкостью. Рен думает, что может привыкнуть к этому.

Это - только начало, и Рен знает, что многое может извлечь из этого своеобразного общения с генералом. 

И он возьмёт всё, что Хакс ему предложит. В любом случае.


End file.
